newsradiofandomcom-20200214-history
Luncheon at the Waldorf
"Luncheon at the Waldorf" is the sixth episode of the first season of NewsRadio. Synopsis Bill asks Beth to be his guest at the annual Broadcasters' Luncheon at the Waldorf. She accepts, but later learns from Lisa and Matthew that he may have developed an interest in her ever since she wore a sexy blue dress to the Christmas party. Her suspicions are aroused when he later suggests wearing the blue dress to the formal event. Jimmy tells Dave that the station is $6000 over budget, but considers the amount to be trivial and allows Dave to handle it. After complaining about Bill sleazily hitting on Beth, Lisa helps Dave with his budget calculations using her exceptional arithmetic skills. Once she realizes what he is doing, she slyly suggests that he check the phone bill for calls made by Matthew. When confronted about it, Matthew points out that others also abuse office privileges, such as Catherine, who has a corporate account at a hair salon. Bill appears in his tux while Lisa calls him on the carpet about asking Beth out, which he misinterprets as cattiness. Beth arrives in her revealing dress, nervous but unwilling to back out. He offers her a corsage as they depart. Several hours later, Bill and Beth still have not returned from the luncheon. Dave asks Catherine about the $200 per visit the company is paying her hair stylist and suggests that she should pay it out of her own pocket, causing her to storm off in a huff. Beth returns, alone, asking to be allowed to use Dave's office for a while. Bill returns a moment later, with everyone suspecting that he upset her. Beth defends him and claims that he acted completely gentlemanly. After further prying from Dave and Lisa, she admits that she had a nice time at the luncheon, but on the limo ride back, she shoved her tongue down Bill's throat. Lisa later apologizes to Bill for assuming that he had ill intentions toward Beth. He admits to feeling violated by Beth, having considered her like family. Beth apologize to Bill for the incident, but claims that she was caught up in the moment. Bill isn't entirely convinced, playing up his violation and concerned that it might happen again. Later, as Bill is waiting for the elevator, Beth meets him there and continues to insist that she was caught up in the moment. Still keeping his distance, he half-heartedly assumes some of the blame for being irresistible, and opts to take the stairs. Dave reviews the budget overages with Jimmy, revealing his findings. He points out that 90% of the budget problem is due to excessive fuel for the traffic helicopter, which Jimmy has been using for personal round trips to his home in Connecticut for lunch. Jimmy's simple solution is the increase the helicopter fuel budget. As he leaves, he congratulates Dave on reigning in the phone bill by blocking 976 numbers, leaving Dave to wonder how he found out. 'Quotes' Lisa (regarding Bill): "Well, I just think it's disgusting the way he's hitting on her, that's all." Dave:'' "Aw, come on, Lisa they're just going to lunch, you know. Everybody goes to lunch. You and I go to lunch."'' Lisa: "Yeah, at my apartment. And we don't eat." Dave: "True enough, but at least we're staying trim." "Show me a woman who isn't jealous of another woman and I'll show you a man." -Bill Bill (regarding Beth kissing him): "It's like taking your daughter to the fair and buying her cotton candy and winning prizes for her. Then you get on the ferris wheel, and she wants to make out." Lisa: "Okay..." Bill: "Well, how could she do that to me, Lisa? How could she... French her daddy?" Lisa: "You know what, Bill. I'm getting very uncomfortable with that particular metaphor..." "I guess I'm just guilty of... being me, which isn't a crime, but... maybe it should be, huh?" -Bill Credits 'Main Cast' Dave Foley as Dave Nelson Stephen Root as Jimmy James Andy Dick as Matthew Brock Maura Tierney as Lisa Miller Vicki Lewis as Beth Joe Rogan as Joe Garelli Khandi Alexander as Catherine Duke Phil Hartman as Bill McNeal Trivia 'In-Universe' Matthew demonstrates some ability to speak French in this episode. Jimmy has a home in Litchfield, Connecticut, where he keeps pet dogs. This is apparently the first time Jimmy talks to Dave's mom. His personal interest in her is a running gag throughout the series. Lisa's exceptional arithmetic skills first appear in this episode. Production This is the first episode with no credited guest stars.